Talk:Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918)
Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918) b. August 04, 1894, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. October 16, 1918, Killed in Action, Battle of Meuse-Argonne, Argonne, France, World War I Military Service Number: 1749623 Killed in Action during World War I Name *Louis Freudenberg Source: Birth Certificate, NJ, 1894 *Louis Frendenberg sic Source: Red Cross, 1917-1918 *Louis Julius Freudenberg Source: Treasury Department, Beureau of War Risk, 1918 Source: Reinterment Notice, Hudson Observer, 1921 Birth Full name of Child (if any): Louis Freudenberg Color of Child: White Sex of Child: Male Date of Birth: Saturday, August 04, 1894 Place of Birth: 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, New Jersey Name of Father: Max Freudenberg Maiden name of Mother: Eloise Lindauer Country of Father's Birth: Germany Age of Father: 36 Occupation of Father: Clerk Country of Mother's Birth: US Age of Mother: 33 sic Number of Children in all by this Marriage: echt (eight) How Many Living: sechs (six?) Note: The birthorder appears correct but only 5 children survived including Louis's birth Source: Birth Certificate, Louis Julius Freudenberg, 1881 Siblings: Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) Clara Freudenberg (1890-1959) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918) Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) Richard F. Freudenberg I (1896-1988) Eloise Freudenberg (1898) Child? (1899?) Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956) Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) Note: 9 of the 15 children survived infancy Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 2004 Home: 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA (1893-1903) rental Source: Birth Certificate, Max Freudenberg, 1893 Source: Birth Certificate, Louis Freudenberg, 1894 Source: Birth Certificate, Harry Freudenberg, 1895 Source: Birth Certificate, Richard Freudenberg, 1896 Source: Birth Certificate, Eloise Freudenberg, 1898 Source: Birth Certificate, Eugene Freudenberg, 1900 Source: Birth Certificate, Ralph Freudenberg, 1903 51 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1809, USA (1904-1907) Source: Birth Certificate, Grace May Freudenberg, 1904 Source: Contemporary Post Card to Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1907 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA (1910-1917) Source: US Census, NJ, 1910 Source: Contemporary Post Card to Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1912 Source: Draft Registration, Loius Julius Freudenberg, 1917 Military: Service Number: 1,749,623 Occupation: Clerk Home: 22 Hopkins Avenue Registration for Draft: June 05, 1917 Order Number: 969 Foreign Service: May 19, 1918 to death Date of Enlistement: April 04, 1918 Reporting to Duty: Camp Dix, New Jersey Transfers: 11th Company 153 Dep Brigade to April 22, 1918 Company M, 309th Infantry to death Rank: Private Note: His military career lasted 6 1/2 months from reporting to duty to his death in battle. Note: His Federal records were destroyed in a fire in 1973 Source: Military Certificate, State of New Jersey, National Army, 1918 Selective Service System: The Selective Service System is able to provide information from records kept on men currently registered with Selective Service, as well as on men who were registrants as far back as World War I. Classification Record: Shows a registrant's name, Local Board number, his classifications and the dates he received the classifications. How to Obtain a Copy: The classification record is public information and is available to anyone who asks for it. Requesters must provide the registrant's full name, date of birth, and address at the time of registration (usually when the registrant was 18 years old). Send your written request to: Records Division, Selective Service National Headquarters, 1515 Wilson Blvd., 4th Floor, Arlington, VA 22209-2425. Questions: Call 703-605-4049. Registration Card: Shows a registrant's name, date of birth, home address, Selective Service Registration Number. May include additional information like a phone number and/or marital status. How to Obtain a Copy: The registration card is protected under the Privacy Act. To obtain a copy, a requester must be the registrant or show written permission from the registrant. If the registrant is deceased, provide a copy of the registrant's death certificate. Also provide the registrant's full name, date of birth, and address at the time of registration. Send your written request to: Records Division, Selective Service National Headquarters, 1515 Wilson Blvd Source: http://www.sss.gov/records.htm Death: Date of Death: Wednesday, October 16, 1918 Place of Death: Argonne, France Note: Died in WWI in France and was reintered in the family plot in 1921after Max Freudenberg, his father, died. Eloise bought the family plot in 1921 to bury Max, then had Louis reburied there when his body was returned from France. He died on October 16, 1918 and the war ended on November 11, 1918. His Obituary appeared in the Hudson Observer 11 days after the War ended. His family probably thought the War was over and their son was safe. But he died in the last battle of the war and it took time to identify all the bodies and notify their families. The body was returned from France and buried in Flower Hill Cemetery on July 24, 1921 and his estate was settled in 1935. The newspaper report of his death said that he was shot in the leg, then, while crawling to a first aid station he was hit in the head by a German sniper. Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923 Source: Jersey Journal, Jersey City, Bet. July 18 - 24, 1921 Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Source: Bergen Record, Monday, May 29, 2000 Funeral for Reinterment: Date of Funeral: July 24, 1921, 2:00 pm Place of Funeral: 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Note: Photographs exist Source: Jersey Journal, Jersey City, Bet. July 18 - 24, 1921 Death: Heights Boy Died On French Battlefield. Private Louis J. Freudenberg reported killed in action October 16, was a member of company M, 309th U.S. Infantry. He entered the service April 4, last and went overseas May 19. He was twenty-four years old and was born in Hoboken but his family moved to 63 Concord Street, Jersey City twenty years ago. Private Freudenberg graduated from Public School Number 6, Jersey City and at the time he joined the colors he held a responsible position with Butler Brothers, Jersey City. The young hero is survived by his parents Max and Eloise Freudenberg; three sisters, Ada, Clara and Grace, and by four brothers, Arthur, Eugene, Ralph and Richard, the last name being in the service at Camp Meade, Maryland. Source: Hudson Observer, Friday, November 22, 1918 Reinterment: WILL BURY HEIGHTS WAR HERO SUNDAY Another of World War Martyrs, Corporal Louis Julius Freudenberg will be buried Sunday afternoon in Flower Hill Cemetery. Funeral services will be held at 2 p.m. at his late home, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City. Dr. Clark, of the Summit Avenue, M.E. Church and a delegation of Fisk Post, Veterans of Foreign Wars, will officiate. Corporal Freudenberg was 24 years old at the time of his death. He was a runner in Company M, of the 309th Infantry, 78th Division. He was wounded in the right leg at the battle of Montfaucon, October 16, 1918 and while making his way back to the first aid station was shot through the head by a German sniper. Young Freudenberg was born in Hoboken and attended No. 3 School of that city and No. 8 School of Jersey City. He was inducted April 4, 1918 and trained at Camp Dix, leaving for France in May with his unit. He is survived by his mother, Mrs. Eloise Freudenberg, five brothers, Charles, Arthur, Richard, formerly of the 32nd Field Artillery, 11th Division; Ralph and Eugene and three sisters, Ada, Clara and Grace. Note: His death was announced after the end of the war. His parents probably thought he was safe Note: He is listed as a private at the time of his death, and listed here as a corporal. Note: M.E. = Methodist Episcopalian Source: Hudson Observer, 1921 Burial: Initial Interment: Date of Burial: aft October 16, 1918 Place of Burial: Argonne, France Reinterment: Date of Burial: Sunday, July 24, 1921 Place of Burial: Flower Hill Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey Source: Flower Hill Cemetery, 1998 Source: Jersey Journal, July 1921 National Cemetery Administration: To replace the headstone it will cost $120.08 for a marble one. Website: http://www.cem.va.gov/ Source: National Cemetery Administration, 1999 U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs: Telephone: 1-800-827-1000 Website: http://www.va.gov/ Source: U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs, 1999 Military: Unit: Company M, 309th Infantry, 78th Division Function: Runner or messenger Conflict: World War I (WWI) Note: Killed in action in Argonne, France, October 16, 1918 during the Meuse-Argonne Campaign, September - November 1918. He was shot in the leg and then while crawling to the medic he was shot in the head by a German sniper. Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923 Occupation: Clerk, Butler Brothers, Warren Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1910-1918) Source: US Census, 1910 Source: Draft Registration, 1918 Biography of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923 "He is a son of Maximillian and Eloise (Lindauer) Freudenberg, the father a native of Germany, the mother of New York State. Of the sons of these parents Louis J. Freudenberg was killed in action in the World War. He served as a runner or messenger with Company M., 309th Infantry, 78th Division, and was shot in the Argonne, October 16th, 1918. Richard, another brother, served at Camp Meade, Maryland, but was not sent overseas. Maximillian Freudenberg was active in the insurance business in New York City for many years, in the capacity of actuary in the German department of the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company." Source: History of the Municipalities of Hudson County; Van Winkle, Daniel; 1923; p. 728-729 WWI Civilian Draft Registrations: Note: In 1917 and 1918, approximately 24 million men, (98% of men present in America), born between 1873 and 1900 completed draft registration cards. This civilian registration is often confused with induction into the military; however, a minority of those civilian men who registered were actually ever called up for military service. During these two years, three registration days were held in which the registrants completed a registration card that generally included, among other information: birth date, birth location, father's birth location, and the address of next of kin. Source: WWI Civilian Draft Registrations, 1999 U.S. Army Military History Institute (MHI): 22 Ashburn Drive, Carlisle Barracks Carlisle, PA 17013-5008 Telephone: 1-717-245-3611 Fax: 1-717-245-3711 Website: http://carlisle-www.army.mil/usamhi/ContactMHI.html Note: The Institute is open from 8:00 AM to 4:30 PM, US Eastern Time, Monday through Friday, excluding US Federal holidays Email: For inquiries relating to photographs or artifacts: MHI-SC@awc.carlisle.army.mil For inquiries relating to archival collections: MHI-AR@awc.carlisle.army.mil For other historical inquiries: MHI-HR@awc.carlisle.army.mil For administrative requests: AWCC-DMH@awc.carlisle.army.mil For technical inquiries: STEINKEL@awc.carlisle.army.mil Note: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) archived photocopies and reproduced photographs at this Institute. Source: U.S. Army Military History Institute Home Page, 1998 Pershing Field Park, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey: There are many monuments to various Jersey City residents located throughout the city. Certainly the largest number of monuments are located in Pershing Field Park in the Hudson City section of the city. This park was originally intended to be part of Reservoir 3 of the water system, but due to financial difficulties was not developed for water storage. During July and August of 1917 it was used as a training ground for members of the Armed Forces. In 1919 it was dedicated as park land and named in honor of General John Pershing, Commander of the American Expeditionary Forces in Europe during World War One. On July 4, 1922 a bronze statue titled, America Triumphant, was unveiled in the memory of 147 Hudson City residents who had given their lives in the First World War. Today the statue stills stands, but the bronze plate containing their names has disappeared. Records of the dedication ceremony report that the following names were engraved on the statute: Louis J. Freudenberg Thomas F. Maher Source: http://www.rootsweb.com/~njhudson/JC/page6.html Source: Hudson County GenWeb, 1999 Replacement Headstones and Markers: Previously furnished headstones and markers may be replaced at Government expense when badly deteriorated, illegible, stolen or vandalized. A replacement is also available if the headstone or marker is different from that specified by the applicant or permitted by the cemetery, the inscription is incorrect, if it was damaged in transit, or the material or workmanship does not meet specifications. Government headstones or markers in private cemeteries damaged by cemetery personnel will not be replaced at Government expense. Marble or granite headstones or markers, permanently removed from a grave, must be destroyed and bronze markers must be returned to the contractor. Please contact Memorial Programs Service at 1-800-697-6947 for guidance on obtaining a replacement headstone or marker. Note: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) ordered a new tombstone in 2002 Source: http://www.cem.va.gov/ Source: U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs, National Cemetery Administration, 1999 Meuse-Argonne American Cemetery and Memorial: The World War I Meuse-Argonne American Cemetery and Memorial is located east of the village of Romagne-sous- Montfaucon (Meuse), France and about twenty-six miles northwest of Verdun. It may be reached by automobile from Paris via toll Autoroute A-4 or Highway N-3 to Ste. Menehould, about one hundred and fifty-two miles. Follow Highway N-3 to Clermont-en- Argonne, then via Varennes-en-Argonne about nineteen mile to the cemetery. It may also be reached from Verdun via Consenvoye or Dun-sur-Meuse a distance of about twenty seven miles. Rail service from Paris (Gare de l'Est) to Verdun takes about three and a half hours. Hotels and taxis are available at Verdun. Meuse-Argonne, covering one hundred and thirty acres, holds the largest number of American Dead in Europe, a total of 14,246. Most of those buried here gave their lives during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive of World War I. The immense array of headstones rises in rectangular rows upwards beyond a wide central pool to the chapel which crowns a ridge. A beautiful bronze screen separates the chapel foyer from the interior, which is decorated with stained glass windows portraying American unit insignia. Behind the altar are the flags of the Allied nations. On either side of the chapel are memorial loggias. One panel of the west loggia contains a map of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. Inscribed on the remaining panels are the names of the 954 American Missing whose remains were never recovered or identified to include those Missing during our expedition to northern Russia during 1918-1919. In the summer the cemetery is open to visitors daily from 9:00 am to 6:00 pm and in the winter from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm. Website: http://www.usabmc.com/ma.htm Source: American Battle Monuments Commission, 1999 Battles of the Meuse-Argonne, September 26, 1918 - November 11, 1918: A series of final confrontations on the Western Front in World War I. Following the German retreat from the Marne River in July, General Ferdinand Foch and the Allied high command designed a series of convergent and practically simultaneous offensives against the shaken German armies. One was a joint operation in the Meuse valley toward the Mézière and Sedan rail centre. The Americans proceeded west of the Meuse River, the French west of the Argonne Forest. The Americans faced the most difficult natural obstacle, the dense Argonne Forest. General John Pershing's opening surprise attack advanced 5 miles (8 km) along the Meuse River but only 2 miles (3 km) in the difficult Argonne Forest sector. Attack after attack edged deeper into the Germans' defensive position, and on the 11th day of the American offensive, the Germans recognized that they were outflanked and retreated to avoid capture. Meanwhile the French advanced steadily across the Aisne lowlands. By October 31 the American forces had advanced 10 miles (16 km), the French had advanced 20 miles (32 km), and the Argonne had been cleared of German troops. Hard fighting continued in the Meuse-Argonne sector during October. More than 1,000,000 Americans participated in the battles. On November 10 the Allies reached Sedan and cut the rail line there. The Armistice was declared (November 11) before a final offensive against Germany itself could begin. Source: Britannica Online, 1999 Argonne (ahr-guhn'), France: The Argonne is a plateau region in northeastern France between the Meuse River on the east and the Aisne River on the west. About 350 m (1,150 ft) in elevation, it is rocky and heavily forested. It was the site of battles in 1792 and in both world wars. Source: Grolier Online Encyclopedia, 1998 The 78th or Lightning Division: The 78th or Lightning Division is a National Army Division composed of men from New Jersey, New York and Delaware, with several of the southern and western states also well represented. Landed in England May 31st to June 5th 1918, in France June 1st to June 11th, 1918. Commander: Major General James H. Mc Rae. AREAS: Behind Hazebrouck, Nielles-lez-Blequin, to July 19, 1918. Behind Arras, Roellecourt, July 19th to August 20th, 1918. Bourbonne-les-Bains, American zone, Aug. 21st to Aug. 31st 1918. Camp de Meucon (Morbihan) F.A. Brigade, to Aug. 17th 1918. Semur-en-Auxois (Cote-d'Or) American zone, Nov 15th. SECTORS: Limey and Puvenelle sector, Saint-Mihiel Front. Sept. 16th to Oct. 4th. Grandpre, St-Juvin Sector, Argonne Frnt, Oct. 16th to Nov. 5th. BATTLES: St-Mihiel Attack, Sept. 12th to Sept. 16th 1918. Limey sector. St-Mihiel Front, Sept. 16th to Oct. 4th Argonne-Meuse Battle, Oct. 16th to Nov 9th 1918. Source: Postcard, circa 1920 History of the 78th "Lightning Division": The 78th Infantry Division was activated on August 23, 1917 at Camp Dix, New Jersey. It consisted of four Infantry Regiments - the 309th, 310th, 311th and 312th and three Artillery Regiments - the 307th, 308th and 309th. Twenty thousand soldiers made up the original division. In France, during the summer and fall of 1918, it was the "point of the wedge" of the final offensive which knocked out Germany. The 78th was in three major campaigns during World War I - Meuse-Argonne, St. Mihiel, and Lorraine. Demobilization at the end of World War I took place in June 1919. Website: http://www78div.pica.army.mil/78div/hist.htm Source: US Army, 1998 National Personnel Records Center (MPRC): The Military Personnel Records Building houses military personnel and medical records as well as the dependent medical records of former members of the United States Navy and Marine Corps. Approximately 16-18 million Official Military Personnel Files pertaining to certain Army and Air Force service members were destroyed in a disastrous fire at NPRC (MPR) in 1973. Records affected were Army Personnel discharged from November 1, 1912, to January 1, 1960 It is estimated 80% of the records were lost. Website: http://www.ancestry.com/research/military180.htm Source: Ancestry.com, 1999 Archive: Photographs Note: A copy is in the collection of the NJ Archive Source: Richard Arthur Norton Source: NJ State Archive, 1998 Two pictures from his wallet were given to Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998). The pictures appear to be of Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) herself and a picture that appears to be Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959). Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Copies of his military death record and some photographs were deposited by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) at the Military History archive at Carlisle, Pennsylvania Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918) Killed in Action during World War I (b. August 04, 1894, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. October 16, 1918, Battle of Meuse-Argonne, Argonne, France, World War I) Military Service Number 1749623. Louis was born in 1894 to Maximillian (Max) Freudenberg (1857-1921) and Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1860-1935). Max and Eloise had 15 children and 9 survived to adulthood. Louise was working as a clerk for Butler Brothers on Warren Street in Jersey City when he filled out his draft registration card on June 02, 1917. He was inducted April 4, 1918 and trained at Camp Dix in New Jersey and went overseas. The notice for his reinterment on July 24, 1921 read as follows "Another of World War Martyrs, Corporal Louis Julius Freudenberg will be buried Sunday afternoon in Flower Hill Cemetery. Funeral services will be held at 2 p.m. at his late home, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City. Dr. Clark, of the Summit Avenue, M.E. Church and a delegation of Fisk Post, Veterans of Foreign Wars, will officiate. Corporal Freudenberg was 24 years old at the time of his death. He was a runner in Company M, of the 309th Infantry, 78th Division. He was wounded in the right leg at the battle of Montfaucon, October 16, 1918 and while making his way back to the first aid station was shot through the head by a German sniper. Young Freudenberg was born in Hoboken and attended No. 3 School of that city and No. 8 School of Jersey City. He was inducted April 4, 1918 and trained at Camp Dix, leaving for France in May with his unit. He is survived by his mother, Mrs. Eloise Freudenberg, five brothers, Charles, Arthur, Richard, formerly of the 32nd Field Artillery, 11th Division; Ralph and Eugene and three sisters, Ada, Clara and Grace." Chronology of Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918): 1894 Birth of Louis J. Freudenberg in Hoboken on Saturday, August 4th 1895 Living at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA 1895 Birth of Harry Freudenberg, his brother 1895 Death of Harry Freudenberg 1895 Living at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA 1896 Birth of Richard F. Freudenberg, his brother, on October 12th 1898 Spanish American War 1898 Living at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA 1898 Birth of Eloise Freudenberg, his sister 1900 Living at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA 1900 Birth of Eugene Freudenberg, his brother, on April 11th 1900 US Census 1903 Living at 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA 1903 Birth of Ralph Freudenberg, his brother, on February 11th 1903 (circa) Attending Public School Number 3, Hoboken, New Jersey 1903 (circa) Move to Jersey City from Hoboken 1904 Living at 51 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1809, USA 1904 Birth of Grace May Freudenberg, his sister, on October 15th 1907 Living at 51 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307-1809, USA 1907 Attending School Number 26 in Jersey City, NJ 1908 First route of Hudson and Manhattan tubes (now PATH) opened in Jersey City, NJ 1910 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA 1910 US Census with Max Freudenberg as Head of Household 1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th 1914 Marriage of Arthur Freudenberg, his brother, to Maria Freudenberg in Jersey City on February 28th 1915 Birth of Naida Freudenberg, his first niece, on January 3rd 1916 "Black Tom" (now part of Liberty State Park) Explosion in Jersey City, NJ on July 30th 1917 Frank Hague became mayor of Jersey City, NJ 1910 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA 1912 (circa) Graduation from Public School Number 8, Jersey City, New Jersey 1917 Declaration of war by President Woodrow Wilson on April 17th 1918 Working as a clerk at Butler Brothers, Warren Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, USA (age 23) 1918 Registration for draft on June 5th 1918 Enlistement at Camp Dix on April 4th (age 24) 1918 Sent overseas on May 19th 1918 Gen. John Pershing's suprise attack against Montfaucon on September 26th 1918 Battle of Meuse-Argonne begins on September 26th 1918 Shot in leg, then shot in head by German sniper on October 16th 1918 Death of Louis Julius Freudenberg in Argonne, France on Wednesday, October 16th 1918 Burial in France 1918 German General Erich Ludendorff orders retreat on November 4th 1918 Allies break through the Hindenberg Line on November 8th 1918 Battle of Meuse-Argonne ends on November 8th 1918 World War I ends as Germany and Allies sign an Armistice on November 11th, 11:00 am 1918 Obituary in Hudson Observer on Friday, November 22nd, 11 days after end of war 1919 Signing of Treaty of Versailles on June 28th 1921 Funeral at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07306-1512, USA on July 24th 1921 Reburial in Flower Hill Cemetery, Jersey City on July 24th 1921 Ratification of US Peace Treaty with Germany on August 25th 1922 Statue unveiled in the memory of 147 Hudson City residents who died in WWI on July 4th 1973 Fire destroys Federal World War I records in St. Louis, MO, USA 2000 Name published in the Bergen Record newspaper on Monday, May 29th Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) b. August 04, 1894, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. October 16, 1918, Battle of Meuse-Argonne, Argonne, France, World War I Military Service Number: 1749623 Killed in Action during World War I Prepared on Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on February 10, 2002